


Date Night

by GlitteringCat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil go back to Cecil's apartment after a date. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever posted anywhere so... yeah! Just a little fluff I wanted to share with you all. It's in the canon universe, though I originally wrote it for a friend in an AU we made together so whatever works :P

That night had been about their sixth date and Cecil had tentatively suggested they could go back to his place. Carlos agreed, he hadn’t seen Cecil’s place yet and Cecil had suggested so timidly like he was scared of rejection. How could he say no?  
  
When they got out of Carlos' car at his complex, Cecil grabbed Carlos by the hand and led him to his little apartment. He was so nervous. Before their date Cecil meticulously cleaned his entire apartment.  
  
“Welcome to my humble abode!” Cecil said cheesily as he held open the door for Carlos and bowed him in.

Carlos let out a long whistle, it was immaculate compared to his own super messy place.

“Go ahead and have a seat, sorry for the mess.” Cecil ushered him to the small living room and had him sit on the blindingly purple sofa. “I’ll get us some drinks!” Cecil hurried off to the kitchenette and grabbed some wine he had bought for the occasion. He was excited to use the fancy glasses that were still in the box he bought them in.  
  
“This is a nice place Cecil, seriously, what mess?” He laughed, turning to watch him pour the wine into some nice glasses.

“Oh, it’s usually a mess in here but I figured I should at least try to pretend I’m neat.”

Carlos shook his head a little and smiled, remembering Cecil using that word early when they first were getting to know each other. He was so embarrassed about it until Carlos told him he thought it was adorable.  
  
Cecil joined the scientist on the couch, passing the glass to him and taking a small sip of his own.

“So…. that waiter was interesting…” Carlos laughed, quirking an eyebrow at Cecil.

“Ughhh… more like creepy. Thank you, by the way, for stepping in before it got too weird,” Cecil rolled his eyes. The waiter had been a guy Cecil met in college who apparently still had a huge crush on him. Carlos had stopped his creepy comments by reaching across and grasping Cecil’s hand, just staring at the waiter until he got the hint.  
  
“He was just jealous because he never got to date you,” Carlos chuckled, his hand curling around Cecil’s that had been resting on his knee and then took a sip.

“Yuck, I never would have dated him…. waaay too clingy and stalker-ish.”

Carlos snorted into his glass, “Well, when we first met you were a little clingy…” Cecil made an indignant noise and punched his arm, “but definitely not like that guy! It was all very cute!” Carlos continued quickly, holding up his hand defensively.

“That’s right, punk…” Cecil stuck out his tongue for a moment and then wove their fingers back together.

  
They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Cecil set down his glass. He scooted closer and leaned in, “Can I…?”

Carlos nodded with a small smile as Cecil closed the distance between them and their lips met. Carlos set down his glass and tucked a hand behind Cecil’s ear, his thumb stroking the back of his neck.

Cecil blushed and they continued their kiss, breaking apart after a minute to breathe.  
  
A laugh bubbled up from Cecil’s lips and he laid his head against Carlos’ chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Carlos stroked his hair, kissing the top of Cecil’s head. Cecil tipped his head up and they kissed again, more heated this time. Cecil gently pushed him down onto the couch and kissed his neck fervently. Carlos made a little noise and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“Are you okay?” Cecil asked, sitting up as soon as he felt him tense. “Y-yeah… I just don't think I'm ready for…”

Cecil shushed him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “It’s okay, we can just kiss if that’s what you want to do. Whatever you want, Carlos.”

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as they resumed their gentle kisses, Cecil laying on Carlos’ chest.

Cecil cuddled up to Carlos and reached over for remote on the coffee table, “Wanna watch a movie? Guest’s pick!”

Carlos hummed happily and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head again. Cecil shifted so they were on their sides and pulled Carlos’ arm over his waist. He flipped on Netflix, “Ooh, how about a science documentary?” He picked one about graphs and the two of them watched until they both fell asleep on Cecil’s couch.


End file.
